gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mike Chang
Michael "Mike" Chang Jr. ist ein Mitglied der New Directions und der McKinley Titans. Mike war, neben Matt Rutherford und Noah Puckerman, einer der drei Football-Spieler, die dem Glee Club, in der Episode Kinder der Lüge, nach dem Sieg in ihrem ersten Footballspiel, beitraten. Er ist auch als "Other Asian" bekannt, und gilt als New Directions bester Tänzer. Mike ist seit der zweiten Staffel offiziell mit Tina Cohen-Chang zusammen. In der zweiten und dritten Staffel spielt er eine größere Rolle und durchläuft eine zusätzliche Charakter Entwicklung. Mike wird von [[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr.']] dargestellt Biografie 'Staffel Eins' In dieser Staffel war kaum etwas über Mike Chang bekannt. Obwohl er ein Mitglied des Football Teams ist, erschien er erst in der Folge Kinder der Lüge, in der Kurt Hummel der Football-Mannschaft beigetreten ist. Kurt ist, anders als erwartet, ein großartiger Kicker und wird in das Team aufgenommen, ihm und dem Tanz Training ist auch ihr erster Sieg zu verdanken. Nach dem Spiel, findet Mike Chang, dass er es genossen hat zu performen und zu tanzen und beschließt, der Gruppe beizutreten, obwohl es einem "Sozialen Selbstmord" gleichkommt. In Angeregte Organismen und Spielverderberspiele stellt sich heraus, dass Mike ein spektakulärer Tänzer ist und in der Lage ist, sich selbständig passend zu den Songs zu bewegen und er beherrscht komplizierte Breakdance Moves. Mike, Puck, Matt und Finn werden in Remix von ihrem Coach dazu gezwungen, sich zwischen Football und Glee zu entscheiden. Zu einer sehr großen Überraschung vom Glee Club entscheiden sich Matt, Mike und Puck für Glee und opfern ihrem Platz in der Football-Mannschaft. Coach Tanaka überdenkt jedoch die ganze Angelegenheit und erlaubt den Jungs zurück ins Team zu kommen, nachdem Finn Ken mitteilte, dass er sich nicht zwingen kann, sich zwischen Glee Club und Football Team zu entscheiden. In Balladen ist er in dem selben Team wie Tina und bekommt von Sue dem Spitznamen "Other Asian", dass scheint ihm jedoch wenig zu gefallen. In Wer ist im Bilde? führt Mike eine Reihe von tänzerischer Akrobatik auf den Matratzen aus, als der Glee Club einen Werbespot für eine Matratzen Firma drehte. thumb|175px|"It's gonna be choppy"In Alles steht auf dem Spiel, wird dem Glee Club klar, dass Sue ihre Setlist durchsickern lassen hat, darauf hin sind sie zwar verzweifelt, jedoch kommt Finn und rettet sie. Mike, Matt, Santana und Brittany erstellen eine neue Choreographie. Mike bemerkte vorher jedoch noch : "It's gonna be choppy", dass heißt soviel wie "Es wird etwas holprig", weil sie nur knapp eine Stunde Zeit hatten. Später singt und tanzt er im Hintergrund bei "You Can't Always Get What You Want" und "My Life Would Suck Without You". thumb|left|174px|Gives You HellIn [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle! ']] ist Mike in mehreren Gesangs Proben zu sehen. Er tanzt später mit Rachel zu dem Song "Gives You Hell" und singt im Hintergrund zu dem Song "Hello Goodbye". In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] schaut er sich zusammen mit den andeen Glee Jungs, die Performance der Mädchen zu dem Song "Express Yourself" an. Später singt er im Hintergrund zu den Songs "What It Feels Like For a Girl" und "Like A Prayer". In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg gehen die New Directions Mitglieder in eine Rollschuhbahn, weil das Auditorium belegt ist. Später unterstützt er Mercedes bei dem Song "Beautiful" und singt auch bei "Home" im Hintergrund mit. In Der Traum macht die Musik 'tanzt Mike zu "Safety Dance", später tanzt er zusammen mit Tina zu "Dream a Little Dream". In 'Viel Theater! schaut er sich begeistert die Performance zu Bad Romance an. Er singt bei "Shout It Out Loud" und "Beth" im Hintergrund mit und verteidigt zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions, am Ende der Episode, Kurt gegen David Karofsky und Azimio. thumb|Mike während [[To Sir, With Love.]]In Triumph oder Trauer? 'erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich Sorgen darüber auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Er performt später, mit den New Directions, zu "Faithfully", "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" und "Don't Stop Believin'". Am Ende der Episode begleitet er, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, nacher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Bei "To Sir, With Love", erzählt er, dass er vor dem Glee Clubs, sich davor gefürchtet hat außerhalb seines Zimmers zu tanzen. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei "Over the Rainbow" zuhören. 'Staffel Zwei thumb|220px|Mike erzählt Rachel über die asiatische Gemeinde.In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten ist zusehen, dass er zusammen mit Tina in einem asiatischen Sommer-Camp gearbeitet hat. Sie unterrichteten Kunst und Musik zusammen. Er und Tina fanden sich schon immer anziehend und kamen dort schließlich zusammen. Als Tina Artie abserviert nennt sie ihn einen "schlechten Freund", da dieser in den Sommerferien nichts mit ihr unternehmen wollte, das bekommt Jacob, der Blogger mit und fragt Tina und Mike, ob es stimme, dass sie nun zusammen seien. Sie antworten, dass es rassistisch sei, anzunehmen, dass sie zusammen sind, nur weil sie beiden Asiaten sind, und gehen weg und da kann man sehen wie ihre Hände zusammenfinden. Später hilft er Finn, Artie und Puck beim Vorsingen von Sam. Sam singt'' Billionaire. Alle sind von Sam beeindruckt und hoffen, dass er doch zu den New Directions stoßen wird. Später erzählen Tina und Mike Will, dass Rachel Sunshine los werden wollte, indem sie diese in ein Crack House geschickt hat, Tina und Mike erklären ihr, dass die asiatische Gemeinschaft stark ist und ihre Freunde in dieser Gemeinschaft haben die beiden über Rachels Tat informiert. Sie sagen, dass Rachel dies wieder hinbiegen soll. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] ist Artie nicht begeistert von seiner Beziehung mit Tina und nennt sie beiden die "Asian Fusion". Die beiden sitzen nebeneinander in der Glee Club Probe als Carl auftaucht. Als die beiden heraus finden, dass sie keinen Zahnbelag haben, geben sie sich einen "Asian Kuss". Tina und Mike sind in der Fantasie von Brittany zu ''Me Against the Music in Hintergrund zu sehen. Es ist nicht klar, ob er auch bei der Fantasie Artie zu Stronger dabei ist, wie der Rest des Football Teams. Als Kurt Mr. Schue anbrüllt, weiß er nicht, ob er lachen, oder geschockt sein sollte. Als er Rachel mit dem Outfit von ...Baby One More Time sieht, starrt er sie die ganze Zeit an, obwohl Tina neben ihm sitzt. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] vermittelte er Kurt sein Beileid, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, da sein Vater im Krankenhaus liegt wegen eines Herzinfakt. Er tanzt mit den anderen zu Only the Good Die Young. Später ist er noch im Hintergrund bei der Performance von One of Us. In [[Duette|'Duette']] bekommt Mike das erstemal ein Solo wo er auch mal singt und nicht nur tanzt. Er singt zusammen mit Tina den Song Sing!. Bei dem Song wird nicht wirklich gesungen, sondern mehr gesprochen. Er meint, dass er kein guter Sänger ist, aber er zieht es trotzdem durch. Der Gewinner des Duett-Wettkampfs bekommt ein Gratis Essen im Breadstix aber er möchte lieber zum Dim Sim seiner Mutter. In''' The Rocky Horror Glee Show übernimmt er erst den Part vom Frank-N-Furter, da er seine Stimme gefunden hat. Jedoch sind seine Eltern dagegen, dass er den Frank-N-Furter darstellt, da es sich um einen Transvestiten handelt. Später als Carl den Song [[What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?|''What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?]] singt, tanzt er mal wieder dazu, sowie der Rest vom Glee Club. Am Ende der Folge sagt Will zu den Kids, dass sie dieses Musical nicht vor Publikum zeigen werden, sondern nur für den Glee Club. Zusammen performen sie [[The Time Warp|''The Time Warp]] da übernimmt er die Rolle von Eddie. In '''Ungeküsst verrät Mike Tina, wie Sam es schafft, sich abzuregen, und zwar, stellt er sich Trainerin Beiste vor. Tina meint, dass sie diesmal ausprobieren sollten und so gehen die beiden in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Tina sagt, dass sie noch Probleme bekommen könnte mit seinen Muskeln. Auf einmal sagt Tina "Beiste" und Mike ist verwirrt aber er wird auch eifersüchtig. Als Will dies alles erfährt, wird er sauer und möchte, dass die Jungs sich bei ihr Entschuldigen. So singen die Jungs den Mash-Up von Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. ''Nachdem Song umarmen sich alle. In 'Ersatzspieler' lernt der Glee Club Holly Holliday kennen. Da Will krank ist, übernimmt sie den Glee Club auf die Bitte von Kurt. Als sie in den Raum kommt, fragt sie die Glee Kids was die gerne singen wollen. Keiner gibt ihr eine Antwort, doch dann macht Puck den Vorschlag "Forget You". Sie findet die Idee großartig und der ganze Club singt daraufhin zusammen mit ihr den Song. Später tanzt und singt er zu ''Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. Er ist des Weiteren in der Fantasie von Will zu sehen, zu dem Song Make 'Em Laugh. thumb|left|194px|Mike konfrontiert Karofsky.In Amor muss verrückt sein zeigt sich, dass er immer noch ein Teil vom Football Team ist. Als alle Spieler zusammen in der Umkleide sind, konfrontieren sie Karofsky wegen den Mobbing-Attaken auf Kurt. Mike und Artie verlangen von ihm, dass er Kurt in Ruhe lassen soll, falls nicht, droht er ihm, dass er für ihn brenzlig wird. Doch die Situation eskaliert und Sam muss dazwischen gehen und greift Karofsky an. Später sind die New Directions Mitglieder bei der Hochzeit von den Eltern von Kurt und Finn und performen zusammen ''Marry You''. Nachdem Finn seine Trauzeugen Rede gehalten hat, singt er ''Just the Way You Are'' für Kurt. Kurz darauf ist er traurig, dass Kurt auf die Dalton wechseln wird. In Neue Welten ist er in einer Arbeitsbeziehung mit Brittany, weil die beiden zusammen für die Sectional Tanzschritte üben müssen. Tina ist eifersüchtig und verändert ihren Look, weil Mike auf Cheerleader steht. Daraufhin geht sie zu Artie und spricht mit ihm darüber, aber er sieht dies alles nicht so eng wie sie. Später bei den Sectionals streiten sie sich alle miteinander und sagen, dass sie nicht mit dem jeweils anderen auf die Bühne gehen wollen. Als Will alle wieder beruhigt, gehen sie doch gemeinsam auf die Bühne und performen mit den Tanzeinlagen von Mike und Brittany ''Valerie''. Später sieht man, dass Tina wieder normal geworden ist, da geben sie sich einen "Asian Kuss". Danach performen sie zusammen Dog Days Are Over. In''' Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' bekommt er das erste Mal einen Slushie ins Gesicht. thumb|Mike ist froh, dass Tina nichts passiert ist.In 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' versucht Beiste den Glee Club und das Football Team zusammen zubringen. Nachdem sie sich alle angeschrien und wieder beruhigt haben, performt das Football Team [[She's Not There|''She's Not There]]. Als es erneut zum Streit kommt und die Mädchen als Spieler für das Football Team einspringen müssen, wird Tina bei dem Spiel schwer zu Boden geworfen. Mike ist sehr besorgt und rennt zu ihr, er ist erleichtert, als er sieht, dass es ihr gut geht. Als die Spieler sich wieder vertragen haben und wieder ein Team sind, performen sie bei der Halbzeit vom Football Spiel mit dem Glee Club Thriller/Heads Will Roll. In Liebeslied zum Leid kann man sehen wie er zum Song P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) tanzt, während Artie den Song singt. Der Song ist für Tina und Brittany zum Valentinstag. Später sieht man alle New Directions Mitglieder im Breadstix, sie schauen den Warblers zu, bei ihrer Performance zu ''Silly Love Songs''. In Das Comeback der Teufelin ist er ein Teil von Sam's Band The Justin Bieber Experience. Da kann man ihn bei dem Song Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) ''sehen. In 'Dicht ist Pflicht' ist er zusammen mit den anderen Glee Kids bei Rachels Party. Es betrinken sich alle, das Ergebnis davon ist ein Kater am Montag in der Schule. Artie bietet ihnen einen Bloody Mary an, den der soll gegen den Kater helfen. Sie trinken davon und performen zusammen [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame It (On The Alcohol)]]. Später trinken sie noch mehr, diesmal bringt Rachel ihre Reste gemixt mit. Kurz darauf performen sie ''Tik Tok'' und Brittany und Santana müssen sich übergeben. In Sexy hat Mike keine wichtige Rolle, er performt zu Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) und schaut sich die Performance zu Afternoon Delight an. In Unsere eigenen Songs fährt er die Slushie Maschine, bei der Performance zu ''Loser Like Me'', mit Konfetti gefüllt vor. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten meint Santana, dass sie keine Chance haben, in ihrer Schule irgendwie an Geld zu kommen, weil sie eh jeder hasst. Mike ist wütend, dass die Mitglieder sich nicht engagieren möchten und macht ihnen deutlich, dass sie keine Ahnung hätten, was es bedeutet, hart für etwas zu arbeiten. thumb|left|190px|Mike beim tanzen, mit einem verkleideten Reinigungsbesen.Er, Artie, Tina und Brittany gehören nun zu den Brainiacs und nehmen am akademischen Zehnkampf teil, wobei sie durch ihre harte Arbeit Erfolg haben. In einer Fernsehshow sind sie gegen die Carmel High School und somit Sunshine Corazon angetreten und haben dank Brittany, die bestochen wurde, um dem Team beizutreten, gewonnen. Nun dürfen sie zum Finale, was leider aus finanziellen Gründen scheitern wird. Will ermutigt die Kids und sagt ihnen, dass sie einfach noch mehr Taffys verkaufen müssen, um auch die Brainiacs ins Finale schicken zu können. Er tanzt bei der Benefiz Veranstaltung zu Bubble Toes. In Born This Way erzählt er, dass Tina Kontaktlinsen trägt, weil sie ihre Augenfarbe nicht mag. Später ist er der Tanzpartner von Finn beim Song I've Gotta Be Me ''und singt nacher zu ''Born This Way (Song), er trägt dabei ein T-Shirt, das aussagt, dass er nicht singen kann. In Das jüngste Gerücht redet er mit den anderen über Sam. Später singt er beim Song Don't Stop mit. In Rivalen der Krone geht er zusammen mit Tina und Brittany zum Abschlussball. Da kann man auch die drei zusammen tanzen sehen. Bei Jar Of Hearts ''kann man Tina und Mike bei einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss sehen. ''Dancing Queen ''ist der finale Tanz für alle. In '''Funaral' wird Jessie der Berater der New Directions und meint, dass Mike zwar nicht singt, aber ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer ist. Später bei der Beerdinung von Jean Sylvester singt er bei Pure Imagination ''mit. In '''New York' sitzen sie alle zusammen und essen am Big Apple mit dem Gedanken mehr die Stadt kennen zu lernen, aber Finn muss alle immer daran erinnern, dass sie noch ein paar Songs zu schreiben haben. Bei I Love New York/ New York New York ''tanzen und singen sie sich durch die Stadt als Inspration für die anstehenden Songs. Nachts fragt Finn alle, ob es in Ordnung wäre, wenn er und Rachel ein Duett singen würden. Mike sagt, dass es ihm egal ist, solange es ihnen den Sieg bringt. Später singt er zusammen mit Artie, Sam und Puck ''Bella Notte. Bei den Nationals performt er zusammen mit den anderen Light Up The World. Jedoch haben die es nur auf den Platz 12 geschafft. 'Staffel Drei' Harry Shum Jr. wird zum Hauptcharakter hochgestuft. In The Purple Piano Project wird er von Jacob über ihre Pläne nach der Schule interviewt und erzählt ihm, dass seine Eltern sich noch nicht darüber entschieden haben, ob er auf nach Harvard oder Stanford gehen soll. Später ist er zusammen mit den New Directions beim Mittagessen und tanzt kurz darauf zu We Got the Beat. Kurz darauf will Sugar für die New Directions Vorsingen, doch alle finden, dass sie kein Talent hat. Am Ende der Folge singt und tanzt er zu You Can't Stop the Beat mit. In''' I Am Unicorn''' ist er der Tanzassistent von Will für das "Booty Camp", ein Camp für die New Directions Mitglieder die Probleme beim Tanzen haben, darunter Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Kurt. Und auch Blaine, welcher sich jedoch freiwillig angeschlossen hat. Am Ende der Folge ist er erstaunt, als Finn endlich die Tanzschritte meistert. thumb|206px|Mike mit seinen Vater, Mike Chang, Sr.In Asian F ist er zusammen mit seinem Vater bei Rektor Figgins. Dort möchte mit dem Rektor über Mikes Zukunft reden. Denn dieser hat ein "A-" in seinem Chemie Test geschrieben, was für die asiatische Kultur ein "F" ist. Er verlangt vom Rektor, dass Mike jeden Tag auf Drogen getestet wird, weil er der Ansicht ist, dass Mike entweder auf Drogen ist oder viel zu sehr abgelenkt. Er erklärt, dass er möchte, dass sein Sohn den Glee Club und seine Freundin, Tina Cohen-Chang verlässt , da er denkt, dass sie eine Ablenkung darstellen bzw. ihm wichtige Zeit für College Vorbereitungen stehlen könnte. Mike ist entsetzt über die Worte seines Vaters und fleht ihn an, ihm noch eine Chance zu geben und das er ihm erlaubt im Glee Club zu bleiben. Er verspricht ihm, dass er härter arbeiten wird. Später versucht Tina ihm Mut zu machen, weil er ihr offenbart, dass er trotz der langen Vorbereitung nicht zum Vorsingen gehen wird. Sie meint, dass er zu sich stehen sollte und zu dem, was er liebt, daraufhin spricht er Tinas vorgetäuschtes Stottern an und sie gibt auf. Er versucht sich später den Frust wegzutanzen, als er beim Telefonieren, den Gymnastikraum entdeckt. Dabei fantasiert er von seinem Vater, welcher in ihm eine Enttäuschung sieht und Tina, welche ihm klar macht, dass Mike nicht viel redet oder singt, aber, dass sie an Mikes tanzen immer seine Gefühle erkennt. Kurz darauf umarmt er sie und die Illusionen verschwinden. Daraufhin beschließt Mike doch zum Vorsingen zu gehen und singt zusammen mit dem Football Team Cool. thumb|left|210px|Mike umarmt seine Mutter, nach ihren rührendem Gespräch.Später betritt Mikes Mutter, Julia Chang den Raum als Mike beim Tanzen ist. Sie fragt ihn was er macht und er meint, er würde sich fürs Football Training aufwärmen. Sie verlangt von ihm die Wahrheit zu hören, da Mike seine Nachhilfestunden geschwänzt hat, was sie jedoch von seinem Vater verbergen konnte. Er gibt zu, dass er stattdessen bei einem Vorsingen war. Er sagt ihr ebenfalls, dass das Tanzen sein großer Traum ist und, dass er genau das nicht aufgeben will. Seine Mutter unterstützt ihn und sagt ihm, dass sie und er zusammen seinen Vater informieren werden, sobald die Ergebnisse des Vorsingens aushängen. Julia gibt gegenüber von Mike zu, dass sie durch den Druck ihre Träume aufgegeben hat und nicht den Mut hatte, etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Er fragt sie, was ihr Traum war und sie antwortet ihm, dass es das Tanzen war. Er bietet ihr daraufhin Tanzstunden an und tanzt mit ihr den Walzer. Er singt kurz vor Ende der Episode mit dem "Booty Camp" It's All Over. Am Ende der Folge umarmt er Tina, weil er sich darüber freut, die Rolle von "Riff" bekommen zu haben. In Pot O' Gold tröstet er Tina, als sie wegen Mercedes Ausstieg bei den New Directions so sehr traurig ist, dass ihr die Tränen kommen. Mike singt und tanzt außerdem in dem Song Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). thumb|194px|Mikes Vater überrascht ihn in der Schule.In The First Time stellt sein Vater ihn, in der Schule, zur Rede, weil er herausgefunden hat, dass sein Sohn an einem Musical teilnehmen wird. Er ist sauer, weil Mike lächerlichen Träumen hinterjagt und verlangt, dass er sich umentscheidet. Doch Mike versucht ihm nahe zu legen, dass das Singen und Tanzen, das ist, was er machen möchte und nicht Arzt zu werden. Sein Vater jedoch will, dass er wieder vernünftig wird, sonst sieht er ihn nicht mehr als Sohn an. Mike erwidert daraufhin, dass er dann offenbar keinen Vater mehr hat. Später als das Musical läuft erblickt Mike seine glückliche Mutter im Zuschauerraum, sein Vater aber ist nicht gekommen. In Mash Off unterstützt er Puck, wie Finn und Blaine, bei dessen Song Hot For Teacher und singt ebenfalls im Hintergrund zu der späteren Gruppennummer I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. Als dann die Reden der Schülersprecher Kandidaten anstehen, ist er zusammen mit Tina anwesend. Am Ende der Folge ist er darüber schockiert, als Santana urplötzlich Finn ohrfeigt. Beziehungen [[Tina Cohen-Chang|'Tina Cohen-Chang']] :Hauptartikel: Tina-Mike Beziehung Sie und Mike sind seit Anfang der zweiten Staffel zusammen und das einzige Paar, dass ohne weitere Probleme miteinander ausgekommt. Die beiden verlieben sich in einem Asiaten Camp ineinander. Seit dem hat Tina ihm des Öfteren die Liebe gestanden. Mike scheint sie sehr zu lieben, er geht auch des Öfteren mit ihr und seinen Eltern essen. Des Weiteren wird gesagt, dass Tina ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Mike verloren hat. Tanz 'Tänzer (In einer Performance)' Staffel Eins *Dream a Little Dream ('Der Traum macht die Musik)'' Staffel Zwei *Make 'Em Laugh (Ersatzspieler) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Liebeslied zum Leid) *Bubble Toes (Nacht der Vernachlässigten) *I've Gotta Be Me (''Born This Way'') '''Haupt-Tänzer (In einer Gruppennummer) Staffe Eins *It's My Life/Confessions Part II ('Angeregte Organismen)'' *Hate on Me ''(Spielverderberspiele)'' *Gives You Hell ''(Hallo Hölle!)'' Staffel Zwei *Billionaire (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) *Valerie (Neue Welten) Songs '''Solos Staffel Drei *Cool (Asian F) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Zwei *Sing! (Tina) (Duette) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Zwei *Marry You (Amor muss verrückt sein) Staffel Drei *It's All Over (Asian F) *Hot For Teacher (Mash Off) Trivia *Wird oft "Other Asian" genannt. *Seine Tanzpartnerinnen sind meistens Tina, Rachel oder Brittany. *Ist der beste Tänzer unter den Glee Jungs. *Sagt er könne nicht singen, trotzdem singt er oft im Hintergrund mit. *Ist zusammen mit Finn und Puck im Spanisch Unterricht. *Er ist das elfte Mitglied der New Directions. *Wird mit Beginn der dritten Staffel ein Hauptcharakter. *Hat öffentlich gesagt, dass er Tina Cohen-Chang liebt. *Er ist die #28 (Staffel 1), dann #22 bei den McKinley Titans (Staffel 2) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder